Te quiero, Nezuko
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Si hablamos de amor, entonces me sobrarían las palabras para expresarte todo lo que me haces sentir. -Los personajes no me pertenecen-


**Te quiero, Nezuko**

**-Oneshot-**

Si hablamos de amor, entonces me sobrarían las palabras para expresarte todo lo que me haces sentir.

(…)

Eres enormemente bella, aunque al principio me sorprendió el hecho de que fueras un demonio, no pude evitar pensar lo hermosa que te veías aquella primera vez que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los tuyos.

Sabía que había algo especial, para lo cual, Tanjiro te llevaba consigo, y cuando lo entendí, supe que no debía tener miedo. Además está el hecho de que confiaba en él, ya que tiene un sonido bastante tranquilo, y eso me dio pautas para confiar en él y en ti.

Después me di cuenta de que te ganaste mi corazón, por completo.

Y, si, lo sé, no soy el mejor chico para ti, porque puede que sea bastante irritante para ti o los demás, pero, aun así ¿Cómo es que me siento tan bien a tu lado? O más bien ¿Cómo es que los demás no se alejan de mí? Supongo que es por el hecho de que muy en el fondo sienten cierto cariño hacia mi persona, o… no lo sé.

En fin, seguiré describiendo mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Nezuko… Eres hermosa, tus grandes y rosados ojos me hipnotizan y me llevan a un paraíso del que no quiero salir jamás.

En muchas ocasiones siento como mi corazón late desbocado al estar a tu lado y mi respiración se acelera. Y más ahora en la posición en a que ambos nos encontramos en este momento.

Yo, acostado en el verde pasto, no supe en que momento me había quedado dormido, hasta que, de un de repente sentía, o más bien, escuché unos suaves pasos dirigiéndose a mi persona.

¡No podía creer que fueras tú!

Por un momento quise abrir mis ojos y poder contemplarte pero me paralicé por completo al sentir tu suave mano sobre mis cabellos y como lo acariciabas con ternura.

Sonabas tranquila y en parte ¿Feliz? ¿Acaso acariciar mi cabello te hacía sentir eso? Espero que no notaras mi sonrojo, porque yo sentía mi cara completamente caliente al contacto con tu mano sobre mi cabeza. Era una sensación cálida, y rápidamente me doy cuenta de que estoy cayendo profundamente enamorado de ti ¡Dios! No sé qué dirá Tanjiro si se entera de esto… aunque no tiene por qué hacerlo, además él había ido a una misión con Kanao y el ruidoso de Inosuke, así que podía estar tranquilo.

De un momento a otro, sentí como lentamente te recostabas en mi regazo y dabas una pequeña respiración profunda. Eso me puso mucho más nervioso aún, pero no quería moverme, quería que este momento durara para siempre.

Tu respiración tan tranquila me daba paz y felicidad, más aún el sentir tu cálido cuerpo a mi lado.

Con cuidado abrí lentamente mis ojos, y te vi, bueno, más específicamente, vi tu cabellera, quería estrecharte contra mi cuerpo y hacerte saber que siempre te iba a proteger, pero me abstuve, no quería asustarte con mis actos tan impulsivos y salgas corriendo. Quería grabar esta escena en mi mente a fuego.

Y así, estuvimos un buen rato, yo con la respiración entrecortada el estómago echo un revoltijo, y ni que decir de mi corazón que latía muy rápido, creo que más rápido cunado me voy a enfrentar a un demonio. Y es gracioso porque tú eres uno, pero uno muy lindo y que sé, jamás le harías daño a alguien.

Sentía el rostro caliente, horriblemente caliente, ya que no es de todos los días que una bella chica vaya y se recueste como si nada sobre ti.

Creo que después de unos momentos te quedaste dormida ya que tu sonido era más calmado. Así que tomé a poca valentía que me quedaba y…

Te abracé.

Con el mayor de los cuidados para no despertarte o asustarte. Y déjame decir que fue una sensación… Hermosa. Y me encantaría que esto se quedara así por siempre.

Nezuko, ¿sabes?

Te quiero.

Te quiero tan fuertemente, que mi corazón duele. Pero sé que daría, sin dudar, la vida por ti.

Por eso y más.

Te quiero, Nezuko.

(…)

Espero que les haya gustado este primer Oneshot de esta bella pareja, la cual es mi OTP:

Zenitsu x Nezuko

Del anime Kimetsu no Yaiba


End file.
